Dysfonctionnels
by Leptitloir
Summary: Défi Halloween: Et c'est dans cet état qu'il accueille son mec, dix-huit minutes après son coup de fil . "Tout va très bien."


Voilà ! Fini !

Donc voici l'OS écrit dans le cadre du défi Halloween lancé par Laemia, sur les thèmes d'Halloween (oui j'me suis senti obligé de préciser) et Métamorphose (que j'ai essayé de respecter. Dans une certaine mesure. On va dire que ça passe ?)

Je préviens tout de suite, j'ai rushé la fin et la relecture, et j'ai à peine retouché, parce qu'évidemment je m'y suis pris à la dernière minute en me répétant que oui, j'allais respecter ma limite de 1500 / 2000 mots et qu'encore plus évidemment je l'ai dépassée. La prochaine fois que m'y prendrait à l'avance.

En vrai je suis sûr qu'il reste un tas de fautes et de trucs maladroits. On va faire comme si ça n'y était pas, d'accord ?

 **TW :** Violence physique.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de passer par là !

xoxoxox

Dysfonctionnels

Le miroir ne renvoie pas l'effet escompté. Dommage. Enfin bon, à quoi il s'attendait aussi ? Une gueule pareille, ça n'allait pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain, hein. Il en avait pour plusieurs jours au moins, avant de ressortir de chez lui. L'excuse de la bagarre de rue, ça marchera pas deux fois avec Dem'. Il est pas si con.

Axel soupire. Il s'assoit dans un coin de la salle de bain, ramène ses jambes contre son buste. On y voit que dalle dans la pièce, il a pas pris la peine de relever le store ou d'allumer les loupiotes, mais le peu de lumière qui philtre entre les lignes lui renvoie un reflet dégueulasse, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se tape une de ces gueules …

Le téléphone vibre. Son cœur se serre.

Un coup, c'est une notif inutile.

Deux, un message.

Plus, c'est Lui qui appelle.

Son corps se détend quand il sent le tel se calmer après deux vibrations. L'écran s'éclaire, et le numéro de Roxas apparait sur le fond d'écran, surmontant la fenêtre de prévisualisation.

 _« 11h 27 : alors t'es ok pour la soirée halloween avec Dem ? »_

A vrai dire, le rouquin est plus Ko qu'Ok, en état de tout sauf de sortir faire le fêtard avec ses potes. Mais ça, bien sûr, il va pas l'expliquer. Il rit faiblement, puis pianote deux trois mots à la va vite.

 _« 11h 29 : Déso, malade. Je vais pas pouvoir sortir. »_

Le portable retourne sur le carrelage. Faut qu'il le garde à portée de main, si jamais Il appelle. Il aime pas quand il ne décroche pas. Ça le rend suspicieux. Et quand il est suspicieux, il s'énerve. Et quand il s'énerve, Axel a vraiment, vraiment la trouille.

Le miroir le nargue encore, depuis le mur d'en face. Fin et large, entouré d'un cadre en bois banal, posé à même le sol contre le mur. Il lui renvoie l'image d'un pauvre mec recroquevillé sur lui-même, une paire d'yeux mystiques qu'il perçoit parfois aux dessus de ses genoux, sous une masse de mèches rouges désordonnées. Enfin ça, c'est la version édulcorée, sans les détails tous moches qui le gardent enfermé dans l'appart.

Vibreur. Une fois, il flippe. Deux fois, son estomac se noue. Plus rien, il se calme.

C'est encore le même numéro, qu'il a toujours pas enregistré. Il le reconnait sans le connaitre, parce que c'est un 07 et qu'il finit par un 13.

 _« 11h 35 : arf on peut changer de plan si tu veux._

 _11h 36 : genre soirée film chez Dem ou chez moi »_

Il rit encore, le regard navré. Il est gentil, Roxas, certainement trop. Naïf sur les bords, pleins de questions d'enfant et de bonnes intentions. Doux et avenant. Axel aime cette manière qu'il a de sourire en coin avant de parler, comme s'il hésitait, le regard déviant vers la droite. C'est flagrant qu'il lui plait, et pas juste un peu. Le blondinet le colle toujours un peu quand ils se callent dans les escaliers pour grailler. Il lui laisse ses frites et partage son café. Ax est quasi sûr qu'il déteste ça, et qu'il en prend juste pour le partager avec lui.

Mais il a quelqu'un, le blessé. Et même Roxas ne fait pas le poids face à Lui parce que Lui, c'est son monde depuis des années.

 _« 11h 39 : j'pense pas pouvoir bouger aujourd'hui. »_

« J'pense pas », des fois qu'il changerait d'avis. Des fois que son visage retrouverait une apparence acceptable. Des fois qu'Il le laisserait sortir, ce soir.

 _« 11h 45 : On a des couverture et dem a telecharge des films pour l'occas »_

 _« 11h 46 : Lesquels ? »_

 _« 11h 49 : Vendredi 13, et dead silence et un truc avec une maison hanté. Si jamais ça t'interesse »_

Axel se relève soudainement. Il enclenche l'interrupteur, et la pièce troque son gris fade pour un jaunâtre faiblarde. Y a moyen, peut-être. Il sait se démerder avec du maquillage. Mais il déchante bien vite en voyant sa face sur le reflet. Il a pas juste une sale gueule, non, là ça relève au moins de la métamorphose. Sa tignasse terne qui retombe mollement, loin de la crinière flamboyante qu'il affiche fièrement. Son œil noirci gonflé qu'il peine à garder ouvert, sa lèvre éclatée fendue par deux fois au gout de sang, sa mâchoire qui prend une couleur pas tellement rassurante …

Puis son torse, aussi. Les bleus étalées sur sa peau, son ventre, comme une maladie qui le ronge. Il se souvient des photos de gangrène qu'il cherchait en cours de Sciences avec Larxene, juste pour déconner. C'est presque aussi dégueu.

Et ça fait mal. Ses muscles, ça fait mal. Ses mouvements, ça fait mal. La vérité aussi, ça fait mal. Il a vraiment cru qu'il pourrait sortir ce soir ? Il rit tristement, presque cynique et pourtant à deux doigts de chialer. Dommage, il était vraiment dans le thème, là. Demyx et Roxas pâliraient d'horreur en le voyant.

Il est minable.

 _« 11h 59 : Profitez bien »_

Il relit une dernière fois le numéro, comme pour ne pas l'oublier – 07 au début, 13 à la fin - puis il efface toute la conversation. Ax sait qu'Il n'aimerait pas trouver ces messages. Il s'inventerait des trucs encore. Les « je t'aime », ça suffit pas pour le rassurer. Le rouquin balance le mobile sur une serviette, puis il va s'enfermer dans la douche. De l'eau chaude, du savon, ça lui fera pas de mal. Enfin, façon de parler. Il en a bien besoin, quoi. Il lui reste du sang entre le nez et les lèvres, sous les ongles et ailleurs sur la peau.

Roxas a dû lui répondre, parce qu'il entend le téléphone vibrer. Plus de deux fois.

Axel lâche le pommeau de douche.

Ses mains tremblent.

Son souffle s'affole.

Son cœur explose.

 _Ça va aller, ça va aller_

Il sort précipitamment et se jette sur son portable, mais c'est trop tard, l'écran affiche déjà Son nom à côté du pictogramme rouge en forme de téléphone. Il se mord la lèvre et glapit presque aussitôt, jure entre les dents. Ses doigts maladroits débloquent précipitamment l'objet, cherchent hâtivement ces quatre putain de lettres dans son répertoire.

 _Tu vas le rappeler, ça va aller. Ça va aller._

Saïx. Il cherche le téléphone vert à côté du nom. Appuie dessus. Il s'assoit au sol, en boule, agrippe la peau de son bras. L'eau coule, dessine une flaque autour de lui. Il a froid.

Trois sonneries. Puis le bruit de la foule.

« - Axel ? »

C'est sa voix. Sa voix singulière, qui débite menaces et mots doux comme on lirait une liste de courses. Sa voix monotone. L'éclopé inspire, expire péniblement, ouvre les lèvres sans que rien ne s'en échappe.

Peut-être qu'il lui en veut.

« - Eh ? Axel ? » L'autre répète, calmement.

« - Désolé. J'étais sous la douche. »

C'est vrai. C'est vrai, mais c'est pas dit qu'il le croit, alors Axel retient son souffle. Il anticipe les reproches. Grand silence.

« -Désolé, je ne pensais pas te déranger. Je suis au supermarché, tu veux quelque chose pour ce midi ? »

Rien. Pas d'éclat agacé au creux de la voix. Pas de prémices orageuses. Le soulagement est immense et déstabilisant.

« - Un truc épicé. Si tu trouves.

\- Bien. » Silence, encore, il doit certainement vérifier les rayons. « Et pour boire ?

\- Attends, je vérifie un truc. »

Il se relève, difficilement. Ses os le supplient de rester immobile, à croire qu'il a couru un marathon la veille. Péniblement, il se traine jusqu'au frigo sans même se couvrir – ce qu'il regrette évidemment une fois la porte ouverte. Le frigidaire porte bien son nom.

« - On est à court d'Ice-tea. Et de bière.

\- D'accord. »

Il l'entend bouger, attraper des trucs. Ca tinte, sûrement qu'il vient de prendre un pack. Il doit hésiter, parce que le rouquin n'entend plus rien un long moment. Il se demande même si ça n'a pas coupé, mais la voix revient.

« - Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« De l'Arnican et des antidouleurs » il pense très fort, sans le dire. La plaisanterie n'en est pas vraiment une.

« -Non, c'est bon. Je te laisse choisir le menu pour la semaine.

\- Ca marche.

\- Tu rentres bientôt ? »

La question a filé toute seule. Le soulagement, c'est pas si bon, finalement. Oh, c'est tout con pourtant, c'est même naturel dans un couple, ce genre de phrases. Dans un couple normal. Ça pourrait sonner comme « je t'attends » ou « bouges toi, tu me manques » ou encore « j'ai faim et pas que de toi, alors dépêche et ramène la bouffe ».

Mais dans la tête de Saïx, ça ressemble à autre chose.

 _C'est une question. Juste une question. Ça va aller._

« - D'ici une demi-heure.

\- Ça marche. A tout de suite. »

Axel attend. Il ne raccroche jamais le premier.

Une demi-heure, c'est un piège, il le sait. Le supermarché est à dix minutes à pied, à peine. Le temps de payer les courses, il en a pour un quart d'heure. Allez, si l'ascenseur est en panne, cinq minutes pour monter les escaliers. D'ici vingt minutes au plus tard, il sera à l'appart.

Il ne lui fait pas confiance. Soit, il ne trouvera rien de suspect en rentrant, de toute façon.

 _Ca va aller. T'as rien à cacher, ça va aller._

Tout est silencieux, maintenant. L'enflammé repose ton téléphone sur le rebord du plan de travail, encore tendu. Le sol est trempe, il faut qu'il s'en occupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est tout sec, affublé d'un tee-shirt trop large rayé blanc et noir en accord avec son jogging spécial Week-end / Vacances. Le sol est propre.

Il a toujours une sale gueule, bien sûr, le sang séché en moins.

C'est dans cet état qu'il accueille son mec, dix-huit minutes exactement après le coup de fil.

 _Tout va très bien._

Le premier réflexe de Saïx, il le connait, c'est toujours le même. Un regard à gauche, un autre à droite, ses mirettes mordorées passent la pièce au crible. Personne, il se détend. Il pose son sac de course, referme la porte en soupirant. Un tour de clef, qu'il pose ensuite sur l'étagère vissée au mur.

Axel n'a pas le double. Plus depuis hier soir.

« - Alors, t'as trouvé les bouquins que tu cherchais ? »

Le nébuleux se tourne vers lui, enfin. Il le regarde, sans même songer à répondre. Question débile, de toute façon, puisqu'il tient les ouvrages en questions bien calés sous son bras – trois livres d'histoire antique qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque du coin, faute de pouvoir le faire à la fac.

Il a mis un manteau gris banal qui lui tombe jusqu'aux genoux, strictement boutonné. Sans faire de bruit, le blessé se lève, s'approche naturellement, et les défaits tous un à un. Ses iris singuliers se concentrent sur la chemise blanche en dessous, le col qui remonte pour venir dissimuler son cou. Ça lui va bien, le blanc, avec sa tignasse bleu. Il lui répète tout le temps.

En noir, avec ses traits nets et durs, il est effrayant.

« - Il en manquait un. J'irai voir ailleurs, demain.

\- Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ?

\- Les bibliothèques ferment, le 31. »

Pas faux. Coup de chance si celle du quartier ouvrait jusqu'à midi aujourd'hui.

« - J'y avais pas pensé. » Il s'écarte une fois le manteau ouvert. « Merci, pour les courses.

\- C'est normal. »

 _Tout est normal, tu vois ? Tout va bien se passer. Fais comme si tout était normal, et ça ira._

Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire. Trois mots à aligner, une phrase pour briser le silence. Parce que c'est gênant, le silence. Affreusement gênant. Oppressant. Sans le bruit de de leur conversation, il sent le poids des non-dits qui pèsent sur leurs épaules.

Il se rappelle d'hier soir.

Alors il cherche, il pose sa main sur sa taille. Il veut parler, mais Saïx fixe le sol sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Et parce qu'il connait son langage, le rouquin sait qu'il est désolé. Il en rirait presque, tant ils ressemblent à une parodie de pseudo film noir. Ceux avec le mari alcoolique et violent qui bat sa femme et qui s'excuse le lendemain. Elle crève à la fin, souvent. Et si c'est pas elle, c'est lui.

Mais eux, c'est pas pareil, hein ? Eux ils ont vingt ans à peine, ils sont étudiants, ils sont gays et amoureux. Pas comme à la télé.

« - T'as pris quoi pour la semaine ?

\- Des pâtes et des pommes de terre. Des aliments basiques, on est sur la fin du mois.

\- Il nous reste combien, du coup ?

\- Pas grand-chose. »

Même en partageant une chambre à deux, dur de tout couvrir avec les bourses et les alloc. Et dur aussi de coupler job et études. Ils se débrouillent comme ils peuvent. Axel farfouille dans le sac de course pour les ranger, pendant que son autre retire enfin son manteau. Il sourit en voyant qu'il a quand même pensé à prendre ce qu'il aime – les sodas qui défoncent l'estomac et la sauce piquante pour faire passer les pattes. Il pose les tablettes de chocolats sur le rebord de la table – riz soufflé, elles vont pas faire long feu – puis se tourne vers l'azuré.

Lequel tend la main dans sa direction, une petite boite en carton entre les doigts. Rien qu'à voir le packaging, il sait que ça vient de la pharmacie.

« - Tiens. »

L'éclopé sourit faiblement. Il a dû penser trop fort à l'Arnican, Saïx entend même ce qu'il ne dit pas. Et lui, il l'entend dire « pardon » dans sa tête, alors il attrape la boite et il s'approche pour passer ses bras autour de lui. Comme s'il s'en foutait.

 _Tu vois que tout va bien._

« - Merci.

\- C'est normal. » Il répète, comme un robot.

Et il le serre en retour, bien plus fort. C'est douloureux, Axel grince des dents, mais il le laisse faire. Il le laisse enfouir la tête dans son cou, sous sa masse de cheveux flamboyants. Et il se dit que c'est bon, que ça va passer. D'ici quelques jours, il sera comme neuf, Dem' et Roxas n'y verront que du feu. Il évitera les gaffes, et les coups par la même occasion. Ca tiendra. Comme pantin rafistolé au scotch, mais ça tiendra.

Suffit de faire comme si hier soir n'avait jamais existé. Et non, bien sûr que non, il marche pas sur des œufs.

« - On se mate un film, ce soir ? J'ai une liste sympa pour Halloween.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Une soirée film tous les deux. » Il sourit, forçant l'enjouement. « C'est plutôt cool, non ? »

Il cherche ses yeux, ses yeux qui lui disent « oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras ». Et pour la première fois, le nébuleux le regarde vraiment, surmontant la mâchoire bien trop noire, sa lèvre fendue, sa peau parsemée de tâches indigos. Une grimace imperceptible ternit son visage. Il a tellement de manières différentes de dire pardon.

« - Bien. » Il récupère la boite. « Mais occupe-toi d'abord de ça.

\- A vos ordres, mon capitaine. » Il sourit.

Puis le téléphone vibre. Encore. Les coquilles éclatent.

 _T'as juste reçu un message. C'est rien, c'est normal. Ça va aller._

Saïx se crispe, imperceptiblement. Il jette un regard mauvais vers l'appareil qu'Axel saisit immédiatement, ignorant son inquiétude. Il le débloque, l'air de rien. Il ne pâlit pas en reconnaissant le numéro de Roxas, pas plus qu'il ne tremble en ouvrant le texto. Il a reçu un message, c'est rien, c'est normal. Personne ne panique pour si peu.

Il va répondre, et ils retourneront à leur conversation.

 _« 12h 45 : hésite pas à venir si tu changes d avis »_ Ca vibre encore entre ses doigts.

 _« 12h 46 : ce serait cool que tu vienne. Même malade. J'ai du café chaud et des medocs contre a peu pres tout »_

C'est leur truc, le café. Le café qu'ils partagent, ou qu'ils mélangent avec du chocolat chaud pour en couper l'amertume. Ils en font tomber à coté, et Ax taquine « Roxy » avant d'aller chercher une éponge au foyer.

Le nébuleux se penche par-dessus son épaule. De justesse, l'autre quitte la conversation.

« - C'est qui ?

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. Juste quelqu'un de la fac. »

C'est rien parce que ce soir, il reste avec son mec. Ils vont se caler sur le lit de la pseudo chambre – y a qu'un rideau pour la couper du reste de la pièce – et sortir l'ordi pour chercher un film en streaming.

« - C'est pour les cours ?

\- Oui, c'est Dem'. » Il ment, si aisément.

« - Tu lui réponds pas ?

\- C'est pas important. »

Pour le bruit de fond, le film. Parce que les doigts de l'enflammé glisseront malencontreusement sous la chemise de Saïx – ou son sweet trop large, celui qu'il met pour trainer le soir. Et d'autres bruits rempliront la pièce, comme toujours.

Et si seulement le lunaire n'était pas si curieux, il ne prendrait pas le téléphone entre ses doigts. Et s'il avait su, Axel n'aurait pas menti. S'il n'était pas tétanisé, il reprendrait la machine. Si seulement.

« - Le numéro n'est pas enregistré. » Il plisse les yeux. « Celui de Demyx est déjà dans ton répertoire.

\- J'ai dit Dem' au hasard. C'est quelqu'un de notre cours. »

 _Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira._

Il ouvre la conversation. Chaque mot vient fracasser cette expression neutre qui détend toujours son visage. Son poing, crispé. Ses traits, tirés. Son visage, durcis. Ses lèvres, déraillées. Son regard, insondable. Terrible. Terrifiant.

« - Qui

\- Saïx …

\- Qui t'envoie ce genre de messages ? »

Electrique, l'air. La pièce est soudain trop petite. Axel étouffe. Ou il explose à l'intérieur, il ne sait plus trop. Il se désagrège au vent - il aimerait, tout du moins, pour disparaitre vraiment. Le poison peur coule dans ses veines.

« - Un ami. » Il doit parer. « Un type de la fac, tu connais pas. C'est pas important.

\- Pourquoi il t'envoie ça ? »

Une excuse. Il lui faut une excuse. Un truc qui justifie les messages insistants de Roxas sortis de leur contexte.

« - On pensait faire une soirée Halloween, j'ai refusé, c'est tout.

\- Tu comptais partir ?

\- J'ai refusé, je te dis !

\- Tu as effacé la conversation ? »

Bien sûr. Il l'aurait lu, sinon, comme toujours. Il aurait encore débloqué.

« - C'était pas utile, j'allais pas la garder.

\- Tu n'effaces jamais les choses inutiles. Tu les entasses jusqu'à saturer la mémoire. »

Saïx le connait bien, trop bien. S'en est presque obsessionnel, Axel le sait. Tout autant qu'il sait que ses mensonges sont vains, parce que le balafré les devine entre les lignes. Le seul qui croit encore à ses mirages, c'est son visage dans le miroir, son reflet plein de bleus qui s'invente un amour parfait.

Mais l'imperturbable se déchire, et le cœur du blessé s'émiette. Son corps arqué courbe sous le poids de la peur.

 _Ça ira, ça ira, ça ira._

« - Tu ne voulais pas que je la vois.

\- Saïx …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une putain de conversation entre potes, Saïx !

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Bam. C'est le bruit du point qui vient frapper la petite table en bois sur le rebord du lit. L'écho qui grimpe, puis le silence, le silence qui achève. Et son visage … Plus rien à voir avec le masque impassible qu'il porte chaque matin. Il serre les dents à s'en faire péter la mâchoire, déformant ses lèvres en un rictus enragé. Ses traits carrés soulignent une expression démente, et ses prunelles mordorées le transpercent sans vergogne. Une effrayante métamorphose, encore.

Acide. Furieux. Rancœur.

Terreur.

 _Calme toi je t'en prie calme toi. Ça ira._

« - Qu'est-ce que vous aviez prévu de faire ?! »

Il a les dents blanches, très blanches, qui ressortent derrière sa bouche étirée.

« - Rien ! J'y vais pas, et Dem' serait venu de toute façon !

\- Arrête de l'utiliser comme couverture ! »

Axel recule, titube, s'appuie sur le mur. Il veut lui dire mille choses, le supplier d'arrêter, de se calmer, mais les mots meurent au fond de sa gorge. Et il ne ment pas, cette fois, mais même la vérité ne suffit plus à Saïx.

« - J'en ai assez de tes mensonges …

\- Je te jure que c'-

\- Tais-toi ! »

Le rouquin est tombé amoureux d'un lac. Un lac limpide plein de reflets célestes, un miroir calme qu'il enlaçait par surprise au lycée. Il l'attendait au détour des couloirs, insistait pour le raccompagner, sa main parfois innocemment glissée dans la sienne. Il l'embrassait, aussi, happant ses lèvres à l'heure des au revoir. Le lac demeurait lisse, imperturbable.

Rien ne laissait présager la tempête endormie sous les flots.

« - Saïx … »

Il murmure, et le loup retient son souffle, la hargne, la violence. Ses jointures blanchies déforment l'angle de ses articulations, sa mâchoire serrée menace d'éclater sous la pression. Il le fixe sans ciller, au bord de l'explosion. Axel s'oppose à une bombe, et le moindre faux pas lui coutera.

Il doit le calmer.

 _C'est rien ça va passer, il va se calmer ça va passer._

Et ses mains tremblent quand il s'approche. Son corps hurle « Va-t'en, pars, protège toi. Ton visage derrière tes bras. Serre les dents, ça passera » mais il ne peut pas. Il doit bouger. Il doit essayer.

« - Je te jure que c'est rien. C'est Rien. » Il inspire, ses yeux menthes suppliants. « Je reste avec toi ce soir, non ?

\- Et tu vas le retrouver dès que tu pourras.

\- A la fac, pour bosser. C'est tout Saïx, y a rien d'autre. T'es le seul qui compte.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me mens ? »

 _Pas parce que j'ai peur de toi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, puisque ça va aller._

Le silence entre les mots. Il les choisit soigneusement, avec l'attention du gosse qui décore son cahier plein de gommettes. Et il murmure délicatement sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Le visage c'est le plus important. Jouer sur la culpabilité, les blessures exposées, pour le dissuader. Lui faire un peu mal, juste un peu.

Saïx a raison, au fond. Il ment, il manipule. Il récolte ce qu'il sème.

« - C'est des messages. » Et il attrape le téléphone, ses doigts dénouent habilement les siens. « C'est pas important. »

Il jette l'appareil à l'autre bout du lit, sans quitter les aimants mordorés du regard. Ses deux mains se posent sur ses joues, légères, son pouce à la limite de l'interminable cicatrice qui traverse sa face. « Je t'aime » il dit à chaque mouvement, « Je t'aime alors ne me fais pas de mal s'il te plaît »

« - C'est avec toi que je reste, ce soir. C'est avec toi que je vie. C'est toi que j'aime. »

Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brièvement, parce que c'est affreusement douloureux.

« - On s'en fout des messages. On est ensembles, non ? »

Et le loup hésite, les crocs à découvert. Il se déchire à l'intérieur. Axel retient son souffle. Il voit ses mains, ses mains qui pourraient frapper. Ses mains qui pourraient détruire. Broyer. Briser. Il sent le mal sur sa peau, les élancements. Et la fissure entre eux.

Dans leur couple.

« - C'est toi qui compte. » Il répète encore, implorant.

 _Ça ira ça ira ça ira parce que ça doit aller, forcément ça ira._

Et Saïx lève sa main, sa large main ferme et puissante. Et il la pose sur sa hanche, pour le ramener brutalement contre lui.

« - Tu es à moi. »

Sa voix si grave qui vibre contre son oreille, qui couvre les cris de son corps endolori. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit. Ses mirettes refoulent les larmes qui viennent lui brûler les yeux.

« - Bien sûr. » Il le serre, en retour, sa tête au creux de son cou. « Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, hein ?

\- Oui … »

Sa voix qui dit « pardon », aussi. Axel l'étreint de toute sa fausse assurance. C'est bon, la douleur d'un enlacement trop brusque. Et l'odeur agressive qui s'échappe de sa tignasse coloré, mêlée au savon lavande. Cet effluve qu'il ne trouve qu'au creux de son cou, quand tout va bien.

 _Tout va bien, tu vois. Tout va très bien. Et tout ira bien._

Le téléphone vibre encore au fond, faiblement. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, parce le lac semble se calmer enfin. Il ne partira pas, ce soir comme promis. Pas besoin, il a Saïx. Saïx qui lui fait mal, d'abord à embrasser sa lèvre fendue en avalant ses gémissements. Saïx qui l'assoit ensuite, Arnican en main, et qui passe ses mains froides sur sa peau. Saïx qui l'embrasse et qui prend soin de lui, comme dans un couple normal. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils sont, hein ?

Hier soir, c'était juste un accident. Un accident qu'il pourra éviter.

Ça n'est pas si difficile, après tout. Ne pas rentrer trop tard, pour ne pas inquiéter le balafré. Mentir moins, ou mieux. Eloigner doucement Roxas, aussi.

« - Je t'aime … » Il lui dit, naturellement.

Et non, il n'a pas peur. Il ne surveille par ses mains qui soignent, et qui pourraient frapper. Il ne scrute pas ses traits détendus, auparavant déraillés. Il ne craint pas ses yeux tantôt acérés, ni ses mots aux accents arctiques, parce qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il saura éviter les incidents.

 _Jamais plus hier soir. Jamais plus._

xoxoxox

Bon. En vrai je suis pas satisfait du tout. Genre j'ai posté parce qu'il fallait bien poster quelque chose, malgré ma subite envie de tout recommencer depuis le début (j'ai eu une révélation hier, mais c'est venu un peu tard. Du coup pas impossible qu'une seconde version arrive un de ces jours.) Mais j'ai la désagréable impression d'être incapable de gérer une tension. Bon, on va dire que de toute façon c'est fini.

(Et je vais résister à l'envie de faire toute la suite que j'ai développée dans ma tête. On y croit !)

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Moi je m'en vais lire les autres participations au défi :3


End file.
